Jason
}} Jason is a supporting character on Devious Maids. As a member of the Beverly Hills robbers, he was perhaps the most intelligent and level-headed of the group, knowing his way around the law thanks to his father's profession and being the only one not to contribute to their exposure. When the truth began to unravel, though, he skipped town in the vain of his peers, hoping to avoid prosecution. Biography 'Season 2' On the night of one of Adrian and Evelyn Powell's dinner parties, a group of robbers show up at their home, including Jason. The wring the Powell's doorbell, and the maid, Fatima answers it. She is immediately startled and rushes into the dining area yelling for her boss. Jason and the rest of the robbers run after her and shove her to the side. They shoot the ceiling and demand everyone's jewelry. Adrian tries to stop them, but it just results in a punch in the face. Evelyn, Tanya Taseltof, and the rest of the jewelry wearing guests are forced to give it all to Jason and the rest of the robbers. Later on, the group of robbers go to a local fence where they go to trade in all of the jewelry for money. The fence tells the robbers that he will give them forty thousand dollars for everything, but will not take Evelyn's blood red necklace because it is too valuable and too hot to handle. The robbers then tell the fence that that is fine and that they have enough money for what they need to do. They then leave and hand out all of the cash to homeless people. One of the unseen men gives Evelyn's necklace to a homeless woman. During Carmen and Alejandro's engagement party, men barged in wearing ski masks and robbing the guests just like the Powell’s house. Jason is one of them. During the robbery, Carter fires his gun up in the air and shoots Alejandro in the chest, killing him. The burglars run out when they realize they have killed someone and Carmen sobs over his body. Ty calls a meeting with Ethan and the rest of their friends. After killing Alejandro, they don’t want any part of another home invasion. Ty tells them they have to help him hit one more house and rob his uncle Spence, and if they don’t he will tell the cops that they robbed the other houses. The next day, Ethan pays Ty a visit and informs him that they can’t rob his uncle Spence’s house, someone got killed last time and they don’t want that to happen again. Ethan says he met a special girl and he doesn’t want to ruin it, and their friends Jason and Carter both got accepted to college. Ty says he is in love with a girl too and they need to rob Spence’s house so that he can rescue Carmen and be her hero. That night, Spence’s house is full of a couple dozen of his co-workers form his soap, they are all milling around at his anniversary party. Ty shows up and says that he is just picking up his text book and heads to his room. Outside, Ethan and his two friends put on their ski masks and prepare to head into the house. While Carmen is cutting the cake, the three masked young men barge in with guns. Ethan hits Spence and takes Carmen hostage. However, before Ty can be the hero and save her, the young boy fall on the ground and Carmen stabs Ethan in the stomach with a cake knife. Ethan’s friends drag him out of the house and they make their getaway. Carter and Jason drop off Ethan outside of the Powell's home where Valentina finds him when taking out the trash. When needing money to get out of town, Ethan has Jason meet him in an empty parking lot. As Jason's car pulls up, Ethan hops inside, the former asking what is going on. Ethan tells his friend that he needs to borrow some money so he can get out of town. Jason gives his friend the little money he has with him and asks what has happened. Ethan reveals that he thinks they're about to get caught, referring to the robberies. Jason asks if he told anyone, to which Ethan replies he told Valentina. "How could you do that?" Jason asks, clearly upset. "I got stabbed and she's not stupid," Ethan replies. Jason begins to panic, worried that Valentina could tell someone. Ethan tells his friend that he doesn't think she will, but just in case, he thinks they should all get out of town. He then hops out of the car, leaving his friend forever. At a high school, the cops are going through Ethan's locker, Ty and Carter ask one of their friend what happened. The latter says the cops have a warrant because they think Ethan is a part of the "home-invasion ring". Ty and Carter begin panicking because the cops are interviewing students and trying to figure out what other kids he was working with to rob houses. The two friends leave, and Ty is worried about what would Carmen think but Carter tells him they need to stay in school until they find a plan. Later, Ty and Carter are at one of their houses and say they need to get rid of everything that tied them to the robberies. Ty tries to text Ethan, but at this moment Jason arrives and tells them it is normal because Ethan took off because Valentina knows about the robberies. They do not know if Ethan talked about them to Valentina or if she talked to the police so the boys think they should leave town too. Ty decides he will talk to Valentina and see if she even knows they were part of the burglary ring. Ty does so. Later, hr reveals to Carter and Jason that Valentina talked to the cops. Jason says his father is lawyer, and he knows that kind of stuff: even if there is a trial, without Ethan and any physical proof, they only have Valentina's testimony. The boys are not sure if it would be enough to convict them, so Ty says they have to get rid of Valentina. Ty walks back and forth, nervously waiting for Jason and Carter. Jason finally arrives, and Ty asks where has he been and why hasn't he been returning any of his phone calls. Jason says they need to talk, but Ty interrupts. "First, tell me, did you ditch all of the guns?" he asks. Jason says he did, but that they don't have much time. He reveals to Ty that he just came to say goodbye. Ty asks what he means. Jason says he told his parents everything. They can't protect him if he says in the U.S., so they bought him a plane ticket to Peru and he will stay with his mother's cousin. Ty asks what is suppose to happen to him and Carter now that Jason and Ethan are both going to be gone. Jason reveals that Carter left for Europe that morning. Ty says that Jason is lying, but Jason says that once Carter told his parents, they drove him straight to the airport. "Dammit!" Ty yells, furious that he has been betrayed by his friends. Jason apologizes, but says he has to get home and pack. Ty says he cannot believe they are all abandoning him. Jason asks what he thought would happen after Ty started talking about getting rid of Valentina. "But it makes sense. She is the only one that can tie us to the robberies," Ty responds. Jason reminds him that they killed Alejandro by mistake. They want no part of what Ty has planned. Ty says "fine" and for Jason to leave. As the latter exits the room, he stops and tells Ty that he should start taking his medication again. He then leaves Ty alone. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters